


Dancing?

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dance lesson, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill upset and nervous about Hawke going back home to sort out the problems with the red lyrium, Merrill decides to ask him, to teach her how to dance.</p><p>requests can be made at : http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p><p>comments, advice, reviews are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing?

“Um, excuse me. Hawke?” Merrill asked timidly as she stepped inside the hawke estate. 

“Oh Merill, is something the matter?” Hawke asked turning his head to look over at her and sighed as he shut one of the books he was reading.

“I was wondering if you could well….teach me how to dance.” Merrill said quickly her voice going to a low whisper on the last part. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you clearly.” Hawke said looking at her and raising an eyebrow, he sighed as he walked over to her and knelled down in front of her since he was a few inches taller then her. 

“Well I was wondering if you would teach me how to dance, I tried asking Varric but he said it would be difficult and Isabella offered but she was a bit…” Merrill said shaking her head as she felt the blush rising to her cheeks, she reached her hand up brushing her hair back behind her ear.

“Hmm, I suppose I could, it has been a while so you’ll have to forgive me if I’m a bit rusty.” Hawke said moving back into a standing position and smiling down at her. Merrill nodded her head and smiled a bit as he took his hand in hers. 

“Just relax it might be a bit strange at first.” Hawke said smiling and gently placed his hands on her waist. 

“Just follow my lead.” Hawke said and slowly started to move a bit keeping the pace nice and slow, Merrill laughed a bit as she noticed that she was sort of following in perfect step with him and smiled as she closed her eyes resting her head on his chest. 

“This isn’t so bad, it’s kind of nice.” Merrill said smiling as she looked up at Hawke and blushed as she felt his lips brush against her forehead. 

“Yea I mean it’s better then being thrown into all these complicated battles with both mages and templars isn’t it.” Hawke said laughing softly as he gently twirled her around, he felt oddly relaxed with her and noticed that even though she dwelled in the art of blood magic, she was just a normal elf who had small amounts of problems.

Merrill giggled as she was twirled around and looked over at him, shaking her head a couple times. 

“Sorry I’m just a little bit dizzy that’s all.” Merrill said smiling a little bit, she sighed for a moment as she walked over to one of the chairs and sat down pulling her legs under her and looking at Hawke. “Poor Anders, he seems a bit upset lately about what had happened with Meredith.” Merrill said sighing softly. 

“Anders will be Anders…but at least he knows what he did was wrong and in the end….well he was right about some things.” Hawke said shaking his head for a moment as he walked over and sat down beside her. 

“When are you leaving for ferelden.” Merrill asked looking over at Hawke and smiled sadly 

“Oh once Aveline releases the reins a little bit, honestly I didn’t think she would be so strict, but after what had happened with that darkspawn thing…we can’t be too safe now can we?” Hawke said laughing slightly. 

“True.I wish I could come with you…but Isabella is letting me come with her and Fenris on her ship…so it should be nice.” Merrill said and laughed at Hawke’s odd expression. 

“Well that’ll be interesting, remember to write to me…varric is bound to get the letters.” Hawke said smiling as he wrapped his arm around Merrill’s shoulder. 

“Yea and I’ll keep and eye on Isabella, who knows what she and fenris will do.” Merrill said chuckling a little bit. Hawke laughed out loud at the thought of the three of them being out on the high seas together but he brushes it aside.


End file.
